by my side
by corpsepartyfan
Summary: i am bad at summeries and titels so yeah... This takes place after the ending were both yuka and naomi died. yoshiki is trying to help satoshi out and that makes satoshi happy but what doesn't make them happy is that ayumi is always between them. satoshi x yoshiki
1. Chapter 1

**Based after the (blood covered) ending where both Naomi and yuka died.**

**There is gonna be hetero and yaoi baby ,never wrote a corpse party yaoi story so yeah….**

**But****with****that****let****'****s****go**

Chapter 1 how I feel

It had been only a few weeks that the three survivors escapes that school…

Satoshi had taking his lost the most,Not only Naomi died also his beloved sister yuka,Those two meant the world to him and now they were gone.

His friends Yoshiki kishinuma and ayumi shinozaki tried to help him.

**Satoshi's ****pov**

I sighed as i sat in my bedroom,It was late and I could not sleep.I again saw yuka in her room. "_onii-san….i'm so lonely…"_

Those words keep staying in my head…I text it my friends about it… shinozaki said it is just getting to my head… but I know it was real…

I suddenly heard my phone,I got a text from yoshiki.

_[Hey satoshi sorry for the late reply,everything alright what's wrong.]_

I remember I text it him a while ago too what's who doing up so late…I text it him back.

_[__I__ saw yuka __again__….]_

…

_[I see I'm sorry I not there with you…Did you tell shinozaki?]_

I rolled my eyes when he mentioned shinozaki,but I was happy he cared.

_[she said it was just getting to me…]_

...

_[aha… it's hard to believe it but if you say so I will believe you ;)]_

I smiled at his reply…Ever since we escaped he acted like a brother towards me.

_[thnx that means a lot to me!:')I'm just glad someone believes me. :(]_

…

_[no problem satoshi,do you need anything else?]_

I wanted him to be here so I could cry I know he would try to comfort me.

_[nah but thnx anyway,i see you tomorrow at school. __Bye yoshiki]_

…

_[bye satoshi get a good a night rest you need ( and deserve ;)) it]_

I blushed and smiled at his reply, I chuckled and said out loud "I deserve nothing yuka's death is my fault" I put my phone away I went,tried atleast to get to sleep.

**Yoshiki'****s****pov**

I was waiting for the entrance of school but I still dind't see satoshi,I got snapped out of my thought's when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey kishinuma-kun!" it was shinozaki "Are you waiting for mochida-kun?" she asked.

"yeah I'm very worried about him…"i said.

"It must be hard for him…I mean he lost his sister….and not only her…You know..." She said.

I looked at her and realized how much she cares for satoshi… I dind't got jealous much though… I mean he lost two important persons I need to support him.

"I can imagine what it feels like if I lost miki or you…" I said not trying to think about that.

"oh yeah..Your little sister ri- Wait….? Me?" she asked surprised.

"uh of course I care a lot about you why do you think I protected you the entire time when we where there!I thought it was obvious!"

She looked shocked at me and I grabbed her shoulders.

"shinozaki…I love you…" I said looking at her with soft eyes,she blushed and smiled.

"even when I shouted and hurt you…?" she asked.

"of course i did… I still do, if i love so much shinozaki I even would die for you…"I said she started to tear up and apologize "I-I am so sorry I never noticed, I just now realized how sweet and caring you were to my… Can you forgive me? She asked. I tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her she kisses back when we stopped I said "of course…"

"I love you yoshiki"

"I love you too ayumi"

"yoshiki?"a familiar voice said,I turned around and saw satoshi looking surprised at me.

"satoshi!Hey!How are you doing?" I asked while holding ayumi's hand.

"G-good…" he said sadly.

"I asume that it's not going well…Is it yuka again?" I asked worried.

Uh…Yeah..Yuka..he said down.

I started to feel bad and said "When school is over I'm taking you to a ice cream shop! okay?"

He started to smile and nod.

"oh ayumi want to come along?" I asked and satoshi changed expression for some reason…

"I'd love to but I had plan to do something with my sister."She said

"Ah that's okay! Well that's then just the two of us satoshi!" I said grinning.

He smiled back and we went to class

**Done with chapter one**

**I'm not sure how long this will take but yeah anyway I am done for now later guys!please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And were back so yeah… This chapter is mostly yoshiki x satoshi so yeah…**

Chapter 2 : secret

**Yoshiki's ****pov**

Satoshi and I were at the ice cream shop, Satoshi looked down at his ice cream every time looking sad.

"you okay?" I asked.

"huh? Oh yeah it's just…She really liked this kinda ice cream…"He said sadly

"yuka…?" I asked carefully not wanting to push him to answer.

"yeah…" he said.

there was a awkward silence before I said something. "satoshi I know… kind of how it must feel… Losing a person in your case two who is important to you…"

"He have you lost someone then?" He said,I started to look down myself.

"Yeah your right I dind't really lost anyone and besides…Miki keeps still visiting me and I have you guys" I said and gave him a warm smile.

He looked a little worried and surprised.

**Satoshi's ****pov**

"_s-shit!I knew he had this problem I here I am now being a jerk!_"

"i-" I tried to apologize but got cut of.

"No need to apologize satoshi! Your already a mess I don't want you to feel bad."He said to me.

"o-okay" I said i saw his smile and felt my face heat up and i realized I was blushing, I quickly started to eat my ice cream so he would not notice. I looked at him again he dind't look at me thoug. i found it rather adorble how he looked,he noticed I was looking at him "what's wrong?" he asked.

I chuckled and said "nothing"

"yoshiki… Yuka and Naomi aren't the only reason I'm sad." I said.

"Oh? What else" he asked.

"ever since we escaped i had feeling towards someone besides Naomi…"

"And who might that be?"

"I am to nervous to say but I guess I can tell that….It's a he…" I blushed and looked at yoshiki.

He had a surprised and shocked expression,He then started to chuckle. "there is nothing wrong with that I guess." He said.

I sighed in relief that he dind't think I was weird.

"_I really love you…Yoshiki…There is only two things In the way…Your not gay…And shinozaki…. Ugh how I got disgusted when you ask her to come along…But as long as he is happy…"_

I thought I really want him to be happy…But I knew for sure that ayumi would not fall for him like that,it went to easy and from what I understood all the time if been with her…she liked me…

" _I swear to god if she does something to hurt his feelings I will fucking- no satoshi keep your calm,everything will be fine just enjoy your time with yoshiki…"_

**End chapter 2**

**Don't get me wrong I am a huge ayumi x yoshiki supporter but I also enjoy satoshi x yoshiki. Anyway ****bye leave a review pls**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 at long last it's here and i made a special drawing for this fanfic**

Chapter 3 : fooling yoshiki

**Yoshiki's pov**

I was with ayumi i was walking her home and we were talking and having fun.

"You want to hang out tomorrow?" i asked.

"I can't… my sister once again needs me…" she said sadly.

"That's okay…" i said.

" thank you for walking me home" she said and kissed me.

I kissed back after a minute or something i broke the kiss.

"no problem, bye." We said our goodbyes and i walked away, i decided to call satoshi."

"_hello." _he said , it sounded like he was crying.

"hey… you okay?" i asked.

"_N-no…. My parents got angry because i talked about yuka and- and-"_

"Satoshi!? Calm down! Come over to my apartment! It will be fine…"

"_o-okay…_" i heard him sob. I ran to my apartment.

**Satoshi's pov**

I stood in front of his apartment, before i could knock yoshiki opened the door and practicly pulled me in.

"Satoshi!? Everything okay!?" he shouted as he grabbed my shoulders, his eyes were full of worry.

"Y-yeah! …. No… Nothing is alright…!" I yelled and burst out in tears.

He hugged me and I cried in his chest, I am kinda shocked how he reacted.

I must have scared him… I hope that's not the reason…

"It's okay… tell me what happened satoshi?" I said and sat down on the couch, I sat next to him.

I dried my tears.

"I talked about yuka again, my father got a little annoyed about it… I yelled at him and he- he…" I tried to hold back my tears.

"shh… It's okay! What did he do?" yoshiki hushed me.

"he hit me…" I mumbeled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"He hit me!" I said and once again tears were streaming down my face.

Yoshiki pulled me again into a embrace. I felt warm and safe in his arms.

"You believe me…? Right?" I asked.

"About yuka?"

"Yeah."

"after all the shit we went throug I'm willing to believe anything! Normally I would make you out for crazy but after that school… it's hard to not believe such a thing…" yoshiki said comforting the boy.

"I see thanks yoshiki… that means a lot… I'm glad someone believes me… even shinozaki doesn't believe me…" satoshi sobbed.

"It's okay… know that I'm always here for you!" yoshiki said and smiled at satoshi, satoshi smiled back a d he felt warm inside.

**Ayumi****'s ****pov****.**

"Ayumi" onee-chan came into my room.

"Yeah?" I aksed.

"About your plan… That place really changed you… i… you would not do something like this…"

"onee-chan… That place indeed changed me! But it's better this way! When the time is right ill tell kishinuma I still like mochida and dated him to get closer with mochida! When that's donekishinuma will be angry at mochida and will not talk to him anymore, then is my chance!" i said, and I giggled. My sister left the room.

***gasp!* shinozaki! How dare you! Lol I know this is kinda out character but yeah… hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave a review! And ****bye****!**


	4. update

update my tablet broke so i couldn't make any stories and such i'm so so sorry 


End file.
